R
by Thea-San
Summary: Cori D. Amé est une jeune fille pleine d'entrain et aux particularités étranges. Après l'attaque de son île natale, son père est obligé de mettre Amé ainsi que la petite sœur de cette dernière à l'abri. C'est comme ça que la jeune fille se retrouve sur l'île Fushia. Mais ça, ce n'est que le début d'une longue aventure...


**_Hey! Oui c'est vrais, une nouvelle fic alors que les autres ne sont qu'au troisième chapitre, mais que voulez-vous (que tu continues tes fic idiote!)? J'ai l'imagination fertile pour inventer mais pas pour continuer! Gomen..._**

 ** _J'espère que vous prendrez tout de même la peine de lire cette fanfiction dont le titre est très recherché xp_**

* * *

La place était bondée, tout le monde criait et poussait. Vers le fond, une petite famille passa discrètement pour s'éloigner de la foule. Le père semblait inquiet, observant chaque soldat de la Marine avec appréhension. Sa femme tenait fermement la main de sa fille dans la sienne, le visage terrorisé. La petite blonde qui les suivait, par-contre, regardait avec attention la scène qui se dérouler devant elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle tira un peu sur la main de sa mère.

« -Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi il y a autant de monde sur la place ? »

La grande blonde baissa les yeux vers sa fille, voyant son interrogation, elle regarda la place où la tension était à son comble. Un tremblement parcourue son corps en voyant un homme monter sur la grandeur estrade.

« -Amélia, est-ce que tu vois l'homme tout là-haut ? »

La présence-adolescente tourna la tête, pliçant les yeux pour trouver de quoi parler sa mère avant de revenir à elle, acquiesçant.

« -Il s'appelle Gold D. Roger, c'est le Roi des Pirates.

-D. , comme nous ? Demanda la blonde platine avec de grands yeux.

Sa mère sourit tendrement à sa fille.

-Oui, comme toi et moi, elle leva un regard triste vers le Roi. Malheureusement, la Marine l'a attrapée…

Amé haussa un sourcil.

-C'était un méchant pirate ?

-Non pas du tout, au contraire, mais les pirates sont mal vu.

-C'est pour ça que tu te cache ?

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas en parler à l'extérieur Amé ! »

La jeune fille ferma vivement la bouche. Elle avait complètement oubliée « La Règle ». Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

« -Désolé maman…

La blonde soupira, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et leva les yeux vers l'estrade.

-C'est pas grave, mais fais attention à l'avenir, d'accord ? »

Amélia suivit sa mère du regard. Le Roi des Pirates observait la foule, une lueur de défit dans le regard. Sa voix grave résonna soudain.

« - Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez. Tourvez le ! Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde ! »

Les deux lames des marins s'abattirent sur sa cage thoracique.

Le Roi était mort, pourtant un sentiment différent de la tristesse envahit la foule. Une euphorie générale parcourue tout le monde. Le cœur d'Amélia se mit à battre la chamade, les paroles de Roger résonnait dans sa poitrine comme un coup de canon. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Elle leva la tête vers sa mère, celle-ci l'observait aussi, un sourire en coin.

Un coup de feu retentit suivit d'un cris d'alerte, Amélia et sa mère tournèrent simultanément la tête. Le père d'Amé couru vers elles, une arme à la main.

« - Ofélia ! Ils nous ont trouvé ! S'époumona-t-il.

-Merde ! Grogna-t-elle, elle poussa sa fille vers son mari. Emmène la loin, ils ne connaissent pas son existence. »

L'homme aux cheveux neigeux attrapa la blonde platine part la main et la tira vivement vers lui. Amé ouvrit de grand yeux et tourna la tête vers sa mère.

« -Maman ! Je veux rester avec toi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ofélia posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille, le regard tendre.

-Amé, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es à moitié Damner et à moitié Polaire, tu n'auras aucun mal à retrouver l'Île, elle lui caressa la joue en lui embrassant le front. Je t'aime ma chérie. »

La jeune femme lança un regard triste à son mari avant de faire apparaître une sphère verdâtre brillante et de disparaître à l'intérieur. La sphère s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

Amélia se colla à son père, quelques perles d'eau coulèrent le long de ses joues pendant que ses épaules étaient prises de soubresauts. Une brûlures se fit sentir au niveau de flanc poignet droit. Elle posa les yeux sur son poignet avant de déclarer à son père d'une voix tremblante :

« -Papa, le D est apparu… »

* * *

 ** _Voilà un premier chapitre de bouclé! C'est vrais qu'il est très court mais je suis tout de même assez fière de vous avoir fait lire se premier chapitre qui ce passe avant mon autre fic sur One Piece « De la Rue à la Piraterie ». Les deux seront quand même liées sachant que les deux héroïnes sont liées, elles-aussi. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse pour de nouvelles aventures._**

 ** _Thea-San_**


End file.
